Dominance
by Fadingsummer
Summary: Marcus's and Baird's battle for leadership.
1. Chapter 1

**Dominance**

You could start with a description of nature. The problem is the lack of it in these places, where gray is the absolute dominant colour and the buildings are in the spots where the trees should have been.  
It's not actually dark. This kind of weather would mean sunny on earth, where the sky would be clear, not covered with smog and mist.

They come from a dark alley and enter an empty circus, surrounded by concrete and fences. Scrap metal is scattered on the ground. Their voices are echoed by the high walls.

'I told you we shouldn't have listened to their commands.'  
'Baird, we've done what they said, and we lost a friend. That's what happened and there's nothing we can do about it. Now get over it!'  
'You-' the blonde soldier pointed at the other angrily, 'need to change your strategy. Locusts are regrouping and here we were, just waiting for them to chop us up.'  
'And all you could do was criticize my leadership- and not doing what you were supposed to!'  
He turned around and faced him.  
'If you don't like me, then fucking DEAL with it! But you and me work for the same purpose, under the same commander, and I was assigned as your leader and you WILL do as I say!'

The squeaks of the birds are the only sounds. No one can hear their argument. Baird throws a hateful look at Marcus, then looks at the ground.

'Listen, I know you're having a hard time because of Dave,' Marcus says in a softer manner, approaching his colleague. 'But we're in hell together and all I ask of you is...'  
Baird aggressively hits his hand away. 'Stay away from me!'  
'Baird...'  
'Shut up, you lousy excuse of a captain! I think I'm going to beat you up on the spot and nick your bandana, let's find out who the team'll think is worthier to wear it, you or me!'  
'Baird!'  
'Is that my name? Do you know how to spell it, stupid idiot?'  
'I know you don't want to do this!' Marcus yells, kicking a can in frustration.  
'You can't even look me in the face, can you?'  
'No, because it makes me SICK!'  
'Ooh, ooh, the captain loses control! Already?'  
'Fuck you, Baird. I tried to make the best out of everything! Fuck, you know I _fucking_ did so!'  
'If you had any sense in that head of yours it might even have worked.'  
'Shut your fucking face! It's hard enough already!'  
'Oh. Are you gonna cry now? HA!'

Marcus heard him laugh, laugh, laugh, the fucking idiot. It was too loud. No one could hear them if they were quiet.

'Stop screwing up our shelter, you son of a bitch!'  
'Yeah, maybe I should. If the locusts get here they'd kill me first. Even they know you're no threat to them.'

Marcus wanted to keep calm. He really did. But his body led a life of its own.

His arm swung at Baird and he felt his fist hit him straight in his face. His sight blurred as he got one back in his own. Sparked by the violence from Baird's side, his testosterone took over.

'Fuckface!' Baird yelled. Blood was leaking out of his mouth, but it only encouraged Marcus more. He grabbed his partner, leaving him nowhere to go.

'Argh! Lemme go!'  
'No.'  
'Ah- what are you doing, you crazy fuck?!'

Marcus grinned slightly, grabbed Baird's face between his hands and pressed their lips together. Baird struggled, making uncomfortable noises. Marcus checked out his face as he forced his tongue in his mouth. The look in his eyes had changed from hate to shock. But then his eyes closed.

It was a violent kiss, but it didn't feel bad. Marcus felt that Baird enjoyed it as much as he did. After a few minutes of hopeless struggle Baird had decided to compete with him over the position of dominant kisser. And they weren't nice about it. They scratched and bit each other until blood was coming through their skin. They were like a couple getting hot to have sex. And maybe they were. Too bad he wasn't able to feel his excitement because of their armour. Hmm. The armour needed to go.

Uncomfortable noises turned to loud, horny moaning. Which wasn't such a strange idea. Baird had gone without sex almost as long as he had.

Oh hell. Were they actually about to fuck? They were rocking their hips together already as the birds flew over once again and the ever present sounds of grenades in the distance met their ears.

Marcus didn't lose any time. This was his chance to fuck Baird hard, and regain his leadership for once and for all. He pulled at his armour, starting with the gloves. Baird could've gotten away easily if he had wanted to. But he started to undress Marcus as well, in an equally violent way, never stopping the kissing.

It didn't take them long to lose the armour. Made to be convenient in every single situation, it was easy to put it on and take it off when in a hurry, if you knew how to do it. Underneath it was a dark leather suit to make it somewhat less uncomfortable to wear. It had a long, handy zipper on it, which they used to strip each other bare in one quick movement, almost at the same time. Baird was quicker.

The first time he had ever seen any of his teammates naked, and it had to be like this, gasping, in a tight, trembling embrace, and down here, in the middle of a destructed nowhere, a wasteland that humankind should've given up on ages ago.

'Marcus, fuck,' Baird hissed. 'I fucking feel your cock, man.'  
'I feel yours.'  
'Fuck, I'm so hard. Let me do you.'  
'I don't think so.'  
'Aw, don't be a bitch now.'  
'Bad luck, Baird. I'm your leader so I'm gonna fuck you.'  
'No way!'  
'Don't try to get away. I'm stronger than you.'  
'Oh, are you now? Wanna try?'

They were struggling once more. Marcus doubted the sense in it, because they were going to do it anyway. But on the other hand, there just was no way in hell he would let Baird fuck him.

Struggling to get the other on the ground, Baird kicked Marcus to his leg, making him drop to the ground. For a moment he was on top of him, but Marcus quickly regained his control over him and pushed him down.

'I'm not gonna tell you again.'  
'Baby, you're gonna love it.'  
'I bet you can't even keep it straight.'  
'Wanna bet, bitch?'

Good thing Baird apparently carried lube around in his gear. No, no kidding. Marcus grabbed the tiny bottle and grinned as he put it on his hands.

Baird twitched and moved around, never stopping the moaning when Marcus slowly tested him with his fingers. He'd done this before. He was almost sure of it. He didn't know how it was supposed to feel, but somehow it was all too easy.

'So how do you like being submissive?'  
'Fuck you. I'm not submissive...'  
'...you just like me putting things in you.'  
'Aargh. No!'

The gasping paced. Baird's hands clenched into fists. Fuck this. He wanted him. Marcus lubed himself and stared at the almost helpless, naked Baird in front of him, dying for his cock. He knew it. And it made him crazy.

Fuck being careful. Baird had had it before. He could have this.

So Marcus entered him. It only took a second. Baird gasped and twitched.

'You're so big...'  
'And you're such a slut.'

Slowly he pulled back. And that's when he felt how good it was. He threw his head back and held onto Baird's hips. Jesus. Better than a girl, definitely.

'Ah...Aaaah...' Baird breathed heavily. Marcus watched his naked body tremble and stretch underneath him.  
'What's up?' he groaned.  
'Mmm...'  
'Say it.'  
'No...'  
'Say it.'  
'Fuck me.'  
'Again.'  
'Fuck me harder. Harder!'

So he did fuck him harder, not much faster, but deeper. Every single thrust made him yell. This wouldn't take long. The idea that Baird wanted him to fuck him hard almost made him come on the spot.

'Baird.'  
'I know. Ah... Give it to me, Marcus.'  
He grabbed him by the shoulders, accidentally putting his nails in his skin, which Baird didn't seem to mind.

'Do you want it?'  
'All of it.'  
'Mmm...fuck...'  
'Marcus!'

Oh god. I have him. He gives in. He's mine.

'Come inside me,' Baird yelled. 'Come inside me!'

So he came inside of him, desperately holding him, hardly making any sound, while Baird was yelling his name and moaning underneath him, apparently coming as well.

It lasted more than ten seconds. Marcus's heart was racing. Gasping, he gradually regained control over himself.

'Every last drop of it,' Baird whispered.  
'It's yours.'

He slowly relaxed and they rolled over, Baird ending up in Marcus's arms.

'Aaah...Now that was awesome.'  
Marcus slowly stroked his blonde hair. 'You just needed some discipline.'  
'Heh.' Baird smiled. 'As if you didn't need a good fuck, _Sir._'

Marcus couldn't help it. He kissed him once more, slowly and lazily, closing his eyes. Baird returned his kiss. If the gunfire hadn't woken them up, they would've been asleep for hours.

Monday the 8th of December 2008, 1.28 AM


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey! Some assistance here!' a voice shouted over the gunfire.

'Where are you?'

Marcus ran towards the voices asking for help and found a group of COG soldiers who were indeed, in desperate need of someone kicking some locust ass. One was crying, crawling around, the other was under heavy fire, and there was only room for one of them to take shelter. In the second Marcus took to get an overview of the situation, he noticed the one under fire was Damon, which made him take another second, doing nothing. He shook it off and decided to run in as soon as the big one was down. With another gun helping, it didn't take long, especially when the wounded soldier was on his own two feet again.

He took a deep breath and ran at the armed monsters ahead, slamming a few down and then shooting one in his face while running at him. There were eight of them. It wasn't that hard of a job. He kicked the last one's face in, then sank to his knees, trying to get his breath under control again. The other guys ran past him, all thanking him. He sighed and stared at the floor, which was covered in blood, like so many others they had been on.

'You didn't have to go all Rambo in there.'

Marcus looked up. Baird, of course. He should have known that even after this, there was nothing he could do to make him stop criticizing him. He smiled.

'I saved your life.'

'We could have done it as soon as that Alpha was back on track again.'

'I know.'

He took a good look at him. Angry blue eyes. He remembered his naked skin clearly, every time he saw him, and the sounds he had made, the words he had yelled to make him fuck him harder.

He looked around and listened carefully. They had almost reached a safer place. The locusts were all down and the ones that weren't would be taken care of. There was time.

He got up and took Baird's chin in his hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes. He looked back, but it was more of an angry glare than just a look. Marcus took a few steps so Baird had to step backwards to avoid him, until, eventually, his back touched the wall.

'No fucking way, Fenix, we're _not_ going to do it again. Not here and certainly not now.'

'It's okay back there, they'll manage, and you know it.'

'You can never be sure!' Baird yelled in frustration. 'You can't simply throw your gun away and fuck your teammates every time you feel like it! We're at war here!'

'Ah, come on, Damon. You can't be a hero when your cock's always hard.'

Baird rolled his eyes. 'Please, Fenix. Everyone's walking around with a hard cock here every single day. I don't hear anyone complaining.'

Marcus slowly stroked Damon's neck. 'I can't believe you'd say no to me. I remember every word you said to me. You loved it.'

Damon sighed. 'Yes, I did. But now is not the time. We need to get going.'

Marcus planted a kiss on his lips. Baird's eyes widened. Marcus felt himself becoming harder until it was actually painful in his gear. He knew he'd give in.

'I never stop thinking about your ass.'

Damon didn't say a word.

'I need you. Let me put it in you again.'

Stubborn as he was, he remained silent. Marcus didn't wait for his answer and unclipped a few parts of his armour and pulled down the bodysuit, until his chest and arms were bare and unprotected. Damon just breathed, allowing Marcus to stare at him as much as he wanted, returning only more glares.

Damon was slender. He was strong, but not in the way Marcus or Cole were strong. Even though his muscles didn't show as much, you could see they were there. He had amazing shoulders, and amazing hips, Marcus remembered. And the moment he did, he needed to see them again.

He took it all off until he was standing in front of him, naked. Damon's breathing had paced and his eyes looked even angrier, but it was very clear he needed more sex too. Marcus grinned, took off his gloves and took his cock in his hand. Damon was still looking at him, his arms against the cold wall, and as Marcus's hand moved, he was still silent. But he couldn't stop the small moans leaving his mouth, or stop his body from trembling. Marcus noticed it all and knew Damon would hate himself for it, so he took off his gear as well. Damon never made a move, just stared at the floor. Marcus could hardly believe it, but he almost felt sorry for him. And he would have, if he hadn't been the slut he was.

He took him in his arms and held him close, kissing him in a far less violent way he had kissed him last time. Damon closed his eyes. Marcus held him closer. He put his arms around Marcus, too, and kissed him back. It felt amazing, their two bodies against each other, Damon's hands all over him. He didn't want anyone else. He was sure there was nobody else in the entire world who could make him as hard as Damon could. He already felt himself becoming moist, and if he wasn't mistaken he could feel the same with Damon.

'Mm, Damon, where's that lube of yours?'

'Third pocket in the right bag.'

'What's up?'

'Hurry.'

Marcus smiled slightly. 'Because of the Locusts?'

Damon growled. 'No, because I want you in me. Now.'

Almost, Marcus had asked if he was serious. But he watched him for a moment and knew he had never been more serious, against the wall, waiting for him. He grinned and shook his head when his hand found the bottle. Fenix and Baird, fucking like horny teenagers. What the hell? Where had this come from?

He let his hand slip over his spine, slowly downwards, as he put some lube in Damon with the other. Damon put his hands on his shoulders, breathing heavily as he held on to him. Marcus lifted his chin with his hand and tried to read his eyes. One look was enough to turn him around, push him against the wall as firm as he could and push himself inside like last time. Damon moaned loudly. Marcus groaned, watching his hips and his ass, still not completely convinced all of this was entirely mutual.

'Fuck, Marcus, why are you always so violent,' Damon hissed.

'Cos you like it rough.'

'God, I do,' he yelled. 'Harder…'

Marcus closed his eyes, gripping Damon's hips, biting his shoulder.

'Does it hurt you?' he whispered.

'Yes,' Damon gasped, putting his hand on Marcus's ass, trying to make him move faster. 'Hurt me more, come on! Is that all you can do?'

Marcus thought he could do this for the rest of his life: push Damon in a corner and fuck him as hard as he could. This was the second time and it already felt better than before. He saw the sweat running along Damon's bare back, saw himself disappear in him over and over. He hardly noticed the cold rising from the concrete floor and completely forgot about all the blood he had seen today, all the horror sounds his ears had heard. He felt his teeth sink into the flesh on his shoulder, smelled his neck, heard his desperate moans.

Even though he knew it could all be over soon. They could get killed, or be sent home, and he would never see him again. Maybe once. But it would never be the same as this crazy relationship during wartime, never. This war, however insane that fact was, was all they had. And he knew Damon was aware of that as well.

Damon's screams kept getting louder, and they didn't sound painful, so he had to be hitting a spot somehow. He let out a low groan and put his hand around his member again. Damon's shoulder was bleeding now. He could taste the blood on his tongue. He didn't let go, and his prey didn't seem to mind.

'Marcus,' he grunted. 'Don't stop. I'm gonna come.'

That idea was, as always, enough. He continued fucking him, continued biting him, until he couldn't hold himself any longer.

'Aaah, shit,' he yelled. 'Fuck…Fuck…'

Damon moaned and trembled, gasping for air, as Marcus let go inside of him. His nails sank in his hips, leaving marks. He threw his head back and clenched his teeth. After a moment, Damon shuddered, then relaxed. Marcus turned him around, took him in his arms and kissed him. Damon returned his kiss as if they were in love or something.

He had never even considered doing it with a man. And certainly not with Damon. But he knew he would never again be able to reject him. He had gotten addicted. And it wasn't just the sex. The warmth of his chest, the strange intimacy they shared with a kiss like this one.

Why would he ever stop doing this?

They were resting a bit, in each other's arms. Their breathing went back to normal. They kissed a few times. Marcus felt like falling asleep, right there. He was hoping they'd do it one day and would be able to sleep afterwards, someplace warm. He sighed, feeling Damon's spiky hair on his fingertips. That day would, probably, never come.

Saturday the 3rd of January, 2009

0.44 AM


End file.
